Photograph
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: set five years since the finale. Pacey doesn't run Civilization he never graduated H.S. He left Capeside the day of graduation to pursue a music career this is Pacey's POV after coming back to Capside after being gone for 12 years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think this says enough but just case you forgot I own nothing

A/N: I heard this song and well I thought of DC ok it's a one shot fic at this point. Basically it's set five years since the finale. Pacey doesn't run Civilization he never graduated H.S. He left Capeside the day of graduation to pursue a music career this is Pacey's POV after coming back to Capside after being gone for 12 years. Read and review if you hate it fine if you love it great.

" flight 218 from Capside will be landing soon, please fasten your seat belts and have your trays in an upright position and prepare for landing." the flight attendant announces over the intercom

Pacey walks off the plane his hair is a bit longer than he normally keeps it. He's unshaven he walks over to the baggage claim area and picks up his bags.

He places his things in the cab and gets in

" where to kid?" the cabie asks Pacey

" 29th and Vine please." Pacey replies

" ok." the taxi drives away and Pacey is sitting in the back and pulls out a photo from his pocket it's one of him, Joey, and Dawson when they were 16.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

Pacey stares at the photo and then looks out the window.

Flashback to junior prom

" _I've been meaning to ask you something all night." Joey walks up to where Pacey's sitting _

" _what that might be?" Pacey looks at Joey _

" _will you dance with me." Joey holds her hand out_

" _sure." Pacey takes her hand and they begin to sway to the music_

" _why does this feel so right?" Pacey asks holding her close_

" _I don't know maybe it's all those dance lesson we took." Joey shakes her head and smiles_

" _where'd you get those, they're not you." Pacey asks taking her ear in his hand and looking at the diamond earring_

" _why cause Dawson gave them to me, or because I'm just poor tomboy?" Joey ask offended by Pacey's question_

" _neither. See this is you, it's not showy or gaudy just simple." Pacey runs a finger through the bracelet _

" _it was my mom's" Joey says quietly_

" _I know." Pacey says_

" _how did you -" _

" _you told me about six months ago, you were wearing that sweater the one with the snowflakes and I was giving you a hard time and you said look Pacey I just found my mothers bracelet will you cut me some slack." Pacey describes_

" _you remember that?" Joey says in almost a whisper_

" _I remember everything Jo." Pacey whispers in her ear._

" this it kid." the cabie tells him

" huh?" Pacey shakes his head

" your stop, we're here." the cabie tells him

" oh, thanks man." Pacey hands him a twenty and walks out of the cab and takes a deep breath.

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Pacey walks up to the door and goes inside he walks up the stairs and sits on the bed and leans back.

" man this place has changed so much. I always thought I'd be the one to sweep her off her feet, I guess I was wrong." Pacey closes his eyes

flashback to True Love

_Joey comes running as fast as she can towards True Love looking for Pacey_

" _Pacey! Pacey! Pacey! Pacey! ( Joey climbs aboard the boat and looks inside) Pace! Pacey!"_

" _you want something Jo?" Pacey comes around from the other side of the pier_

" _I want to talk to you!"_

" _nope, no it's a bit late for this now. I'm leaving, you can't stop me, so don't even try."_

" _no, that's not why I'm here."_

" _So why are you here?" Pacey climbs aboard the boat " maybe you want to rub it in a little bit, huh? Pacey jumps off the boat and unties it from the dock_

"_Look, I don't want to stop you, Pacey. And I don't want to stop Dawson, and I don't want to be stopped. Not by either of you, not by anyone. See, I mean, that's what this whole year's been about. We've been trying to stop each other from moving on and from growing up. But not you. You're different. And you've challenged me every step of the way and you've been there every step of the way."_

_walking past her " Jo, departure time is in T-minus 30 seconds, so if there's a point, I suggest you get to it." he climbs back aboard. Joey thinks for a second, then turns around_

" _I think I'm in love with you."_

_with his back towards Joey "You think or you know?"_

" _I know." Pacey turns to look at Joey "I've known it since the moment you kissed me and maybe even before that. As scary as it is, I don't want to deny it anymore, Pacey. I don't want to run from it and I don't want to let it run from me."_

" _So… what are we going to do here, Jo?"_

" _I want to come with you."_

" _What? Are you crazy?"_

" _I want to stop standing still, I want to move forward, I want to come with you."_

" _What about Bessie and the B&B? They need you."_

" _Not as much as I need you, Pacey "_

_He smiles at her, she smiles back. She takes this as a yes and tries to climb aboard._

_stopping her "Uh uh uh uh!"_

_smiling, raising her hand up to his "Permission to come aboard?"_

" _Permission granted." he takes her hand and she climbs aboard. They kiss. "You can swim, can't you?"_

" man that seems like a lifetime ago." Pacey remembering the time on True Love Pacey walks towards the house and goes inside Pacey looks at the pictures on the wall

" there was a time that she used to come to me, now she comes to you." Pacey walks up the stairs and goes inside a room and opens the closet door he pulls out an old photo album and sits on the bed and looks through the pictures.

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do  
Criminal records said I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

He looks at a photo from when Andie left Capeside

flashback to Leery's Fresh Fish conversation between Him and Joey

"_You know who that guy you reacted like is going to be in 10 years, Pace? The person who knows me best. Dawson knows my past. My future lies with you. Think about it, you know you didn't even like me three years ago." _

"_Well, you always tease the ones you love." _they smooch

"_And you do always have to deal with the ones you used to love."_ Pacey looks off to the dining area where Dawson is talking to Andie. He nods and Joey kisses his forehead

back to current time " if my future was with you then why am I here and you're with him?" Pacey whispers to himself Pacey continues to flip through the book." I keep thinking that one day you'll realize that he's not the one." Pacey lowers his head " but I know that day will never come." Pacey gets up and place the book back in the closet and leaves the house. Pacey takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it and starts to walk down the street he's still holding the picture of him, Joey, and Dawson

Flash back to prom

"_You know... last year... I felt like I could give you something that no one else could give you. I could give you that wall to paint your mural on. I could take you away on a sailboat for a summer. I could even give you that night in the ski lodge. But I don't feel like I have anything left to give you now, Jo. I guess I'm spent. I've become a man who hates himself so much he can't even look at his own reflection in the mirror, and I wish that I could tell you that being with you doesn't make that worse, but it does... because the more that you love me in spite of that, the angrier that I get at you... and the more that I stop loving you back."_

" _How long have you felt this way? " Joey asks_

" _I don't know, but I know it's not right, and I know that, that my failures and my shortcomings don't really have anything to do with you, but I-- I also know that if we stay together I am going to continue to take them out on you." Pacey shrugs his shoulders_

"_You know, I've got news for you, Pacey, how you treat me is actually totally in your power."_

" _You know... our senior year is over now, and you and I are just 2 very different people on 2 very different paths, and for us this summer there is no boat, and there is no sunset. There is just Boston and Capeside." _

"_But, Pacey, they're less than an hour apart."_

" _And are more than a world apart, and you know it. You've spent your entire life trying to get out of Capeside, Joey, because you felt like you deserved better. Well, I am Capeside. That's why I didn't get out and you did, and you do deserve better. You deserve better than this place, and you deserve better than me."_

" _You break my heart into a thousand pieces, and you say it's because I deserve better? Just... leave me alone."_

" _Ok." he gets up and walks away._

" man what was I thinking I know she deserves better than me, I can't stop thinking about our senior prom and how I made her feel I know that she forgave me but I have never gotten past that we were not suppose to end like that." Pacey take a drag off his cigarette and picks up a rock and throws it.

I wonder if its too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo albums spread on my bedroom floor  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye

" I know I know I should be over it by now ( pause ) I'm not and I never will be and that's the way it will always be. I guess you could say we got the proper ending I guess my point is we should've never had an ending, you and me always and forever I thought, maybe it was you, ( shakes his head ) no it was me I was too insecure to see that you and Dawson were friends and you were with me because you wanted to be not because you felt pity towards me, what am I thinking here? I know she loved me she loved me more than anyone person could ever love, so why'd she choose him?" Pacey continues to walks down the street taking in the different places and then he sees a woman come out of a store she's tall has long dark hair with her is a young girl about 8 or so Pacey watches as the woman and child walk towards him. She nearly walks into him

" excuse me sir." the woman says to Pacey

" hmmm, no excus...Joey is that-you?" Pacey starts to say

" Pacey?" Joey looks at him in shock

" um...sweetie can you take these to the car for mommy?" Joey hands her daughter a bag

" ok mommy." the girl walks to the car

" so, umm how have you been?" Joey ask awkwardly

" good I guess." Pacey says in a somber tone

I'm miserable without you Jo Pacey thinks to himself

" that's good, well hey it's great to see you I have to get Anna to dance class." Joey says

" yeah I've got to get going to it was great to see you Jo." Pacey says as he walks off

Pacey Witter the man who left you so long ago is back and all you can say is hi damn Joey what were you thinking? Joey thinks to herself and goes to her car

" mommy who was that guy?" Anna asks

" just an old friend." Joey says as she looks out the window with a sad look

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated ups hanging out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Pacey continues to walk down the road " of all the people in this town I had to run into Joey Potter excuse me Leery no... Potter she will always be my Joey Potter never will I accept her as a Leery." Pacey looks at Joey's car drive down the street and Pacey looks at the picture " one day soon Joey one day."

Ok I hope you liked this fic I'm thinking about going further, what do you think should I continue any ideas thoughts let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope still nothing

A/N: thank you for the reviews thank you superfan24 for the ideas

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo albums spread on my bedroom floor  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Pacey is sitting on his front porch thinking about Joey

" well I saw Joey today out of all the people I had to run into him, is this another sign that we're supposed to be together, ( Pacey shakes his head ) yeah right she's with him, I can't believe they have a daughter she looks so much like Joey, that could've been us you know the whole fairy tale ending but nope stupid Pacey messed that up."

The front door opens up and Doug is on the other side

" well, well look what the cat drug in." Doug stands there with his arms crossed

" well if it isn't deputy Doug resident fairy." Pacey looks up at Doug

" hello to you little bro I see life has been good to you." Doug says with sarcasm

" yea, can't complain so how's that whole decoupage thing you got going?" Pacey jokes

" how many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?" Doug takes offense

" oh, I'd say about a thousand more times." Pacey gets up and gives Doug a hug

" it's really good to see you."

" yeah it's good to be back."

" so how long you here for?" Doug asks

" oh, I don't know." Pacey says with uncertainty

" so here on business or other?" Doug asks

" you mean other as in a certain Potter girl?" Pacey asks

" well since you brought her up yeah oh and it's Leery now." Doug says matter of factly

" to me she's a Potter I'm never going to accept her as a Leery god what does she see in that moron ( Pacey pauses and lights a cigarette ) you know what it's not important." Pacey says

" so where you staying?" Doug asks

" oh, I don't know." Pacey says

" well you can stay here if you'd like." Doug offers

" ok guess I'm stayin here then."

At Joey's house Joey is sitting on her couch thinking about her meeting with Pacey

" I can't believe it Pacey Witter of all people I run in to I mean talk about ghost from exes past. I know I should of said more but what was I to say. I guess I could've said I'm miserable without you no that just makes me sound desperate ( Joey pauses ) who are you kidding Potter you are desperate look at you" Joey looks around and gets up and goes upstairs and pulls out a box and looks through it. She pulls out a photo of her and Pacey at prom Joey stares at it ( to herself ) What happened to us I thought we were forever you were to be my happy ending not him I never loved him not like I love you oh, god Pace I miss you so much, there's nothing to do I'm stuck in this no end relationship and you've moved on. ( Joey begins to cry as she closes the box and crawls in to bed still holding to photo) I love you Pace always have always will."

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Ok this is what I have so far tell me what you think good or bad


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think that this says enough

A/N: I've decided that today is the day I'm gonna update all my fics. One down three to go. Man I'm so on a roll today any who here's chapter 3

Later that night Pacey is wandering aimlessly around Capeside with a bottle of wine in his hand thinking about the past and Joey.

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

" well, after talking to Doug this evening I decided to take a bit of a stroll, just to clear my head and figure out what I'm going to do, should I try to talk to Joey or should I just leave town like I was going to do? I know that seeing her was not part of this trip I was only to be here to finish up a couple of songs and then I'm off to LA and this time for good, but after seeing Joey it hit me that this is where I belong here in Capeside with her and Anna. I know that's just stupid talk seeing as she's married to Dawson. ( Pacey takes a swig from the bottle ) Maybe I'll just go back to LA and forget about Joey, she's obviously forgotten about us so why can't I? I'll tell you why, she and I were the only thing that made complete and total sense in my entire life. Damn you Joey Potter! ( Pacey yells at the top of his lungs and throws the bottle on the ground and it smashes into a thousand pieces. Pacey stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice. )

" So that's how you feel?" Joey asks after hearing Pacey curse her

" Joey, um you heard that?" Pacey asks startled

" yeah, I think the whole town heard you." Joey says

" what are you doing here, shouldn't you be home with Dawson?" Pacey says snidely

" well, for your information I wanted to take a walk, and anyway why do you care?" Joey scoffs

" I don't Jo, that's it I don't care why should I care? Even if I did would it matter?" Pacey says searching his pocket for a lighter

" so, when did you start smoking?" Joey says waving away the cigarette smoke

" well, that my dear is really not any of your business." Pacey says as he exhales

" what am I not allowed to ask a general question?" Joey asks

" no, but that was not a general question that was a question that a friend would ask." Pacey says stumbling over his words

" god, Pacey what is wrong with you?" Joey asks in frustration

" you, you are what's wrong with me?" Pacey yells

" how am I the cause of your problems?" Joey asks

" I never said you were the cause of my problems, you are my problem." Pacey says flicking his cigarette

" you and I haven't spoken in ten years so what could I have possibly done to make you hate me so much?" Joey asks her voice cracking

" Joey I don't hate you." Pacey's voice softens

" ok, then why are you being so nasty to me?" Joey asks

" see, Joey I came back to Capeside to finish some songs and then I was going to get back on that plane and head back to LA, and then I saw you and I just lost it, I mean after all these years you're still the same beautiful Joey that I've always known." Pacey steps forward to tuck a strand of Joey's hair behind her ear

" Pacey, we broke up, I mean we've moved on, what was I suppose to do Pacey you left me." Joey says pushing his hand away

" I know, and you don't know how sorry I am Jo, I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Without you I have become this person who hates himself so much." Pacey tells her

" Pace we can't change the past." Joey tell him

" you think I don't know that Jo? Believe me Jo if I could change the past we sure the hell wouldn't be here today." Pacey says flicking his cigarette on the ground

" what, the hell does that mean?" Joey says

" nothing, just forget it, just forget I ever said anything to you." Pacey starts to get up

" Pace, don't leave." Joey grabs his arm

" why, give me one reason why I should not leave." Pacey asks

" this." Joey kisses him

well there you have it enjoy

the song is called Tonight I wanna Cry

it's by Keith Urban


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: sorry for the long wait in updating I've been really busy lately

" Pace, don't leave." Joey grabs his arm

" why, give me one reason why I should not leave." Pacey asks

" this." Joey kisses him

"Jo, we can't do this." Pacey tells here as he pushes her away

"Why not, I thought this is what you wanted?" Joey asks in confusion

"I'm not saying I didn't want you to kiss me, God Jo you don't know how long I've waited for your kiss." Pacey explains as he takes a cigarette from his pocket

"then, what's the problem Pace?" Joey questions

"ok, one would think this would be obvious, but you're married to Dawson and you two have a child together." Pacey tells here as he lights his cigarette and takes a seat on the curb

" what if things were different Pace?" Joey asks walking towards where he is sitting

" what do you mean if things were different?" Pacey asks taking a drag from his cigarette

"I mean what if I wasn't with Dawson, would you still think this was wrong?" Joey asks

"Jo, if you weren't with Dawson we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" Pacey says sarcastically

"true, but what I mean is would you still want me?" Joey asks

"Jo, I've always wanted you, but nothing I say is going to change the fact that you're with Dawson, and I'm sorry Jo but, I can't break up your family, I won't do it. Pacey tells her

"ok, well what if I said that Dawson and I are not as together as you think?" Joey tells him as she leans closer to Pacey

"what do you mean Jo?" Pacey asks moving back

"Dawson and I have not been together for like to years now." Joey begins to explain

"you two are still married though." Pacey points out to her

"that's just a formality, the only reason we are together is for his image sake." Joey says with a hurt tone

"what about Anna?" Pacey asks

"Pace, Anna's not Dawson's." Joey takes looks down

"does, Dawson know?" Pacey asks

"yes, Dawson knows that Anna's not his, I was already pregnant when Dawson and I got back together and-" Joey pauses and takes a deep breath

"Jo,is there something you're not telling me?" Pacey asks curious of who Anna's father is

"Pace, I don't think now is the time to talk about this." Joey tells him as she starts to get up

"Jo, tell me." Pacey says grabbing Joey by the arm

"Pace, I can't." Joey says freeing herself from Pacey's grip

"why not?" Pacey says getting up

"because." Joey says softly not making eye contact with Pacey

"Joey, look at me." Pacey grabs Joey by the shoulders and looks into her eyes "is Anna my daughter?" Pacey asks looking at Joey

"Pace I'm -" Joey looks down and a tear falls from her eye

"Jo, why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" Pacey asks angry at the fact she's been hiding the fact that Anna is his child

"because, I didn't want to complicate things more." Joey says tearfully

"oh, and this makes things better?" Pacey says angrily

"Pace, I'm so sorry." Joey says with tears flowing from her face

"you said that you were already pregnant when you got with Dawson, so does he know I'm the father?" Pacey takes a deep breath to prepare for her response

Joey is silent

"Jo, tell me does Dawson know I am Anna's father?" Pacey grabs Joey's chin

"Pace, I know I should have told you but I couldn't." Joey says looking into his eyes

"You mean to tell me that for the past eight years you and Dawson both have known that Anna was mine and neither of you bothered to tell me? You know this is something I'd expect from Dawson but not you Jo, why?" Pacey tells her as he let's go of her

"Pace, I'm sorry." Joey looks down

"sorry, you're sorry you lied to me Jo." Pacey says angrily

"Pacey, I never lied to you."

"ok, but I have a daughter and you kept that from me."

"Pace, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't I mean we had just broken up and, I thought that if I had told you, then you'd only be staying because of the baby and I didn't want that, and when I decided to tell you. You left town and I had no way of getting a hold of you."

"Jo, you know me better than that, you know that I wouldn't have stayed with you because of the baby, I loved you Jo, I still do, and you know you could've called Doug."

"I know I could've called Doug but as the years past hit just got easier not to tell you."

"I think I'm gonna take a walk and we can finish this later, cause right now I don't know what to think. I feel like I don't even know you Jo." Pacey starts to walk away

"Pace, please know I am sorry and I didn't mean for it to be this way." Joey grabs his arm

"I know but I just need sometime to think Jo, I mean I just found out I have a daughter." Pacey releases Joey's hand from his arm

"ok,but promise me we can talk about this soon?" Joey says softly

"I promise Jo." Pacey tells her as he kisses her hand and walks away

I know not the best I've written but I promise things will get better


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's that

A/N: thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot. Sorry for the long update again. I'm having some writer's block. If anyone has any ideas let me know. Also I'm looking for a beta so again let me know.

Ok now on with the show.

Pacey POV

At the Marina Pacey is sitting on the docks thinking about Joey and events from last night.

"Joey Potter love of my life, told me last night I have a daughter. Wow I have a daughter.

I know I should be angry with her, but I'm not. I'm more upset than anything why would she hide Anna from me I just don't understand. I know she says that it's because she didn't want me to stay because of the baby. If she had told me about Anna from the start I would've stayed not because she was pregnant it would've been because I love her and nothing else. I feel cheated by Dawson he got to see Anna's first steps, hear her first words, I have missed so much of her life and I don't want to miss anymore of her life I want to be a part of Anna's life I know that can't happen as long as Dawson's around. He lied to me about Anna and I know that he will do anything to keep me from my daughter that's just how he is. I don't know maybe I'm just being silly all I've ever wanted is to have a family and now's my chance for me to have that with Joey." Pacey gets up and begins to walk along the dock.

Joey is on the other side of the Marina thinking about what happened between her and Pacey.

Joey's POV

Joey is pacing up and down the dock thinking about Pacey and about the other night.

"I know I should of told Pacey about Anna from the start, but I was scared and I didn't know what to do. When I told Dawson that I was pregnant with Anna I asked him if I should tell Pacey, and he told me that he'd only be staying with me because of her. I know that in my heart that would not be the case at all, why did I listen to Dawson ( Joey lets out a sigh and runs her hand through her hair.) if I hadn't of listened to him Pacey, Anna and I would be a family like I've always dreamed of. I don't know maybe I'm just crazy in thinking that Pacey will forgive me what I did was unforgivable, and all I can do now is make things right between us." Joey stops pacing when she sees Pacey walking towards her.

"Pacey is that you?" Joey whispers

Pacey stops walking when he sees Joey in the distance.

"Joey?" Pacey says to himself

ok so there you have it.

Up next Pacey and Joey talk about Anna.

How will Dawson react now that Pacey knows about Anna

Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't ask

"Pacey is that you?" Joey whispers

Pacey stops walking when he sees Joey in the distance.

"Joey?" Pacey says to himself

Joey keeps walking towards Pacey

"um, hey." Joey says cautiously

"uh, what are you doing here?" Pacey asks not sure of what to say

"well, I decided to take a walk and I ended up here." Joey says in a casual tone tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"yeah, seems to be a popular place today." Pacey says trying to make small talk

"do you think that maybe we could talk?" Joey asks shyly

what else could she possibly have to say? Is she going to tell me that I can't be a part of Anna's life now? Pacey thinks to himself

"yeah, sure I guess." Pacey tells her trying not to be angry

"look I'm sorry for not telling you about Anna, I know that I should have just told you when I found out, but I couldn't." Joey begins as she tries to look at Pacey

"why, what was stopping you, I don't get it Jo why would you not tell me about Anna?" Pacey asks trying to figure out why Joey would do this

"I thought it would make things easier." Joey tells him

"for who? You? Dawson? Me? I don't get it Joey why, you know I would have stayed and not because you were pregnant." Pacey tells her in a angry tone

"Pace, please let me explain." Joey pleads

"explain, what the fact that you lied to me about having a daughter you know this is something I'd expect from Dawson, but you ( Pacey pauses and looks at Joey) this isn't like you Jo."

"Pace, I know that me saying that I'm sorry is not going to fix this. When I found out that I was pregnant I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I told Dawson I was pregnant and that it was your child, he convinced me that you'd only be staying because of the baby. I knew in my heart that what I was doing was wrong and I tried to tell you but I just kept hearing Dawson's voice telling me that you'd never love me and that you'd be with me only because of the baby." Joey explains to him with tears rolling down her face

"you want to know something Jo?" Pacey says in an even tone

"what?" Joey ask

"I would have stayed and not because of the baby, but because I love you." Pacey touches her check tenderly

"really?" Joey asks with a half smile

"yes, you know I would have loved having a family with you Jo. I'm sorry that I left you I never should have. I just couldn't stand by and watch you be happy with someone else. You know I came back to this town to get away from LA and to work on my music, but when I saw you I knew I couldn't just leave again. Joey ( Pacey takes her hand in his ) I know we can't change the past what's done is done. I just want to make things right between us."

"what do you mean you want to make things right?" Joey asks holding his hand

"well for starters I want to be a part of Anna's life, I've already missed so much of her life I don't want to miss any more of it. I want us to start over." Pacey tells her

"I want you to be a part of her life too." Joey says softly

"you do?" Pacey asks with a smile on his face

"yes, I do. She needs you Pace and so do I." Joey says moving closer to Pacey

"are you saying what I think you're saying?" Pacey asks

"Pace, I'm saying I want us to start over. I'm still married to Dawson." Joey says letting go of his hand

"yeah, but you said yourself that is was just paper wise." Pacey says confused

"I know, but we need to build our friendship up first and focus on building a relationship with Anna right?" Joey questions

"you know what Potter you are absolutely right now what do you say that we go get Anna and we all go out to eat as a family." Pacey suggests

"I think that is a wonderful idea Pace." Joey smiles and grabs his hand.

Joey and Pacey walk hand in hand down the docks

Alright another chapter down

What will happen when Dawson finds out that Pacey knows will he stand in the way?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Photograph

this is paceyjoeytrue love signing off. Good day and Good night

oh yeah if you've read this far I need some help. I am horrible with chapter titles so if anyone wants the job of naming the chapters or has a suggestion or two let me know. Thanx.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing just my PC and the idea. Kevin owns the rest

A/N: first and foremost I'd like to say to all those who have been reading my fics thanks for reading and all the kind words you have said. I know that I have not been updating in like forever let's just say that my muse is back and so am I so I give yet another chapter in Photograph.

At outside Joey and Dawson's apartment Joey is sitting outside in this chair her hair is loosely piled on her head she is wearing this blue robe drinking her coffee.

" There has got to be away to tell Dawson this is not going to work yeah it's may kill his image and may start a scandal but should I stay with someone for image purposes. What if Pacey comes by and wants to see Anna I know Dawson won't go for that even though Pacey has every right to see his daughter. " Joey thinks to herself as she takes another sip of her coffee.

(inside)

"Hello Dawson Leery speaking" Dawson picks up the phone

"Dawson hey how's it going man." Pacey responds not expecting Dawson to answer

"Pacey wow this is a surprise." Dawson says

"Yeah I'm in Capeside for awhile working on some new material." Pacey tries to give a reason for his call

"Um wow is there any particular reason you called?" Dawson asks skeptical of why his friend from so long ago calls now.

"Actually I was wondering if maybe you , Joey and Anna would like to meet me for breakfast at the Ice House." Pacey explains

"Uh, how did you know about Anna?" Dawson asks

"Doug told me that you and Joey had a daughter." Pacey says realizing that Dawson didn't know that he knew about Anna.

"God Joey is going to kill me." Pacey says under his breath.

"Pace what is going on here why all of a sudden do you want to spend time with myself and Joey I haven't spoken to you since graduation and now you want to be all buddy buddy what gives Pace?" Dawson questions.

"Oh, would you look at that uh, you know I just remembered that I have to get to the studio well it was nice talking with you Dawson." Pacey quickly hangs up the phone.

"I think that I have just started world war three." Pacey says looking at a picture of him, Joey and Dawson.

"What the hell was that about?" Dawson says out loud as Joey comes inside.

"What was what about Dawson?" Joey asks

"I just got off the pone with Pacey." Dawson tells her

"Oh, what did he have to say." Joey says trying not to act nervous

"Well he asked if we wanted to go to breakfast."

"Oh." Joey let's out a small sigh of relief.

"He mentioned Anna which was weird but he said Doug had told him about Anna." Dawson tells her

"Oh, wow you know I just realized I was supposed to go help Bessie out today." Joey tries to think of something that will get her from talking to Dawson

"What's going on Joey you have been acting weird since last night and now I get this weird phone call from Pacey . Would you mind telling me what is going on if you two have something going on I need to know so I can do some damage control with the press."

"Dawson there is nothing going on with me and Pacey I haven't spoken to him in 10 years."

"Trust me Joey it will be a lot easier if you just told me you know how these things can leak out if not taken care of properly." Dawson tries to get Joey to confess

"Dawson trust me there is nothing going on between Pacey and I."

"Then how does he know about Anna?"

"He told you that Doug told him."

"I guess you are right I mean you wouldn't tell Pacey about Anna would you."

"Of course not Dawson."

"Good cause I don't need my image ruined by this."

"God all you ever care about is your image Dawson you can't keep this a secret forever sooner or later the truth will come out."

Joey begins to yell at Dawson.

"hopefully it is later I have this new movie coming out and the last thing I need is this."

Dawson tells her.

"UH! I can't take this Dawson."

Joey storms upstairs.

(Upstairs Joey is getting dressed)

"What the hell was he thinking asking if he could take Anna out I swear Pacey can be so naïve sometimes, did he think that Dawson would not be suspicious about that UHG!"

Joey let's out a frustrated sigh.

(Downstairs Dawson is on the couch Joey's cellphone rings he picks it up and sees Pacey's name on the ID)

"Why would Pacey be calling if they haven't spoken in 10 years?"

Dawson asks himself.

(Joey walks downstairs and starts to head out the door when Dawson stops her)

"Uh Joey wait you forgot this." Dawson hands her the cell phone.

"Uh, thanks." Joey takes the phone and walks out the door she looks at the phone and sees one missed call she sees that it is Pacey.

"He knows." Joey says to herself as she gets in her car.

Ok well there you have it another chapter by yours truly hope you enjoyed it I'll have another chapter up very soon her.


End file.
